Gregor Forrester
Lord Gregor Forrester, the Lord of Ironrath, was lord of House Forrester and a bannerman of House Glover, who are in turn loyal to the great house of the North, the Starks. Biography Background Lord Forrester is the Lord of Ironrath and a bannerman of House Stark. As a youth, he famously arm-wrestled Galbart Glover for the privilege of becoming the man's squire; Glover later joked that he'd gladly lose the match all over again, for Gregor was a talented warrior. Gregor married Elissa Branfield, a daughter of Southron Targaryen loyalists, before Robert Baratheon seized the Iron Throne Gregor ascended to the lordship after his father died at the Trident, and has led House Forrester for sixteen years. Gregor Forrester - Game Codex Entryhttps://www.telltalegames.com/gameofthrones/forester He is the father of six healthy children borne by Elissa Forrester: Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Ethan, Talia and Ryon. It was later revealed that Gregor also fathered two secret bastards, Josera Snow and Elsera Snow. He sent them to the North Grove for unknown reasons. Their mother's identity is unknown and none of his family are aware of their existence. The Ice Dragon One day, while supplicating at Ironrath, Duncan Tuttle struck up an unlikely friendship with Gregor, the then heir to House Forrester. The two grew close, sharing food, drink, and women, and when Gregor became lord he named Duncan his castellan. https://www.telltalegames.com/gameofthrones/forester. After seeing his exploits in the Greyjoy Rebellion, Lord Forrester asked Ser Royland Degore to serve as Ironrath's master-at-arms.Royland Degore - Game Codex Entry At the Tourney at Lannisport, Gregor met Tyrion Lannister, and the two struck up a brief conversation, during which Tyrion found him very honorable, and even then he didn't trust Roose Bolton."Iron From Ice" His son Asher had always been a rebellious youth, finding ways to raise his father's ire. But his life took a dark turn when, at age seventeen, he fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, the eldest daughter of his father's bitter rival Ludd Whithill. Bloodshed ensued and Lord Forrester faced a grim choice: go to war, or exile Asher across the Narrow Sea. He chose the latter. He privately named that event his life's only regret.Asher Forrester - Game Codex Entryhttps://www.telltalegames.com/gameofthrones/forester After Robb Stark called his banners to war, Lord Forrester asked Rodrik to stay behind and protect Ironrath; but Rodrik would have none of it. Instead, he rode off at his father's side and led the Forrester cavalry with such valor that his name came to be feared amongst the ranks of Lannister soldiers. Rodrik Forrester - Game Codex Entry When the war began, Ryon was too young to understand why Rodrik and his father were leaving home. Ryon Forrester - Game Codex Entry Duncan's nephew Gared Tuttle, began to work in Lord Forrester's stables, rising through the ranks to be eventually named his squire. Gared has served Lord Forrester through the long months in King Robb's army.https://www.telltalegames.com/gameofthrones/forester "Iron From Ice" Lord Forrester is present at the Red Wedding. Gared cleans his sword, the ancestral Forrester greatsword. He is first seen emerging from his tent after hearing of Norren and Thermund discussing Norren's hand in the capture of Jaime Lannister. He asks Thermund if he's questioning Norren's honor, which Thermund replies he's questioning Norren's story that grows more far-fetched every time he tells it. Lord Forrester joins in the laughter and picks up an empty cup. Gared fetches the wine for him, which Gregor pours himself. Gregor than speaks about Norren's loyal family, his honor, and how House Tully is forever in his debt, because they've never seen field so well plowed the day the Kingslayer dragged Norren across the battlefield. The Forrester men join in laughter. Gregor pours some wine for Gared, and toasts to Robb Stark, the King in the North, and informs the men that when they march on Casterly Rock, House Forrester will lead the vanguard. Lord Forrester pulls Gared aside and asks him to find Rodrik, as men find courage at the bottom of their cups. He notes Gared as been his squire for several years and asks what he wants for his loyalty. He then offers for Gared to ride in the vanguard along Rodrik's side as an equal of any man who serves House Forrester. He also wishes for Gared to keep it between them because he doesn't want the other squires discouraged. The slaughter begins after Gared goes to get wine along with Bowen. Gared either saves Bowen or runs to warn Lord Forrester. He finds Rodrik, and sees him be presumably killed. He returns to camp to find Thermund dead, and Lord Forrester and Norren fighting the Freys. Gregor asks what happened to Rodrik, and is saddened at his supposed demise. Three Frey men approach, and Lord Forrester saves Gared's life, but is then hit by a crossbow bolt. He curses Walder Frey, and Norren advises him to flee with Gared. He complies, and Norren runs back into the fray. After retreating from the battle with Gared, he drops to his knees, proclaiming he is too injured to continue. He orders his squire to return to Ironrath with the Forrester greatsword, and to deliver the message that "The North Grove must never be lost." to Gared's uncle Duncan. Lord Gregor then stands up and tells Gared to run as two Frey soldiers approach. Gregor draws his ax and prepares to defend himself. Lord Forrester manages to grab one one of the soldiers' swords and attempts to wrestle in from him, but is quickly stabbed through the chest by the other Frey. Gared looks in shock as his lord collapses to the ground, and flees into the forest. "Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Lord Forrester's lifeless body is seen on a corpse cart along with several other bodies, including his son, Rodrik who has somehow managed to survive the slaughter of the Freys. His corpse is later seen on an ironwood casket, along with his third-born son Ethan, who perished at the hands of Ramsay Snow. The funeral is held for Lord Forrester and his son Ethan. His first-born Rodrik reads a eulogy for his deceased father and brother and his second-born daughter Talia performs a song she wrote in the days leading up to his wake."The Lost Lords" Family Tree Image Gallery Gregor Forrester (much clearer).jpg IFI Gregor Promotes Gared.png|Gregor promotes his squire, Gared Tuttle. IFI Gregor Learns About Rodrik.png|Gregor learns about Rodrik's apparent death. IFI Gregor Arrow.png|Gregor is hit by an arrow. IFI Pre-Release 1.png|Gregor agrees to flee the Red Wedding. IFI Gregor Injured.png|Gregor injured in the aftermath of the Red Wedding. IFI Gregor Giving Sword.png|Gregor gives the Forrester greatsword to Gared. IFI Gregor About Grove.png|Gregor gives Gared his message about the North Grove. IFI Gregor Sword Grab.png|Gregor fights a Frey soldier. Appearances Quotes 'Spoken about Gregor ' References de:Gregor Forrester ru:Грегор Форрестер Category:Lords of Ironrath Category:Squires Forrester, Gregor Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Members of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals